


Blood Doesn't Define Family

by niall_ate_mynamee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sadness, Self-Harm, Strong Language, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall tells a secret that may just prove to him who his real family is.</p>
<p>[WARNINGS: Violence (later on...), Self Harm (later on...)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Doesn't Define Family

**Author's Note:**

> Something I came up with a couple nights ago and decided to post it.
> 
> [Also on my Tumblr: niall-ate-mynamee.tumblr.com]
> 
> Updates are slow (-ish) for Christmas. I'll try my best and update as much as possible. xo

If you knew Niall Horan well, you’d know he didn’t like keeping secrets from his friends, family and fans. He hated hiding away who he was. He wants them to know the really him. The real Niall Horan. But he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t tell anyone about this secret. This was too big and could ruin the band. He would lose his four brothers. He couldn’t deal with that.

~

"I hate hiding this." Niall whispered from where he was wrapped in the arms of his boyfriend, who sighed and kissed the top of his head.

"I know, Ni, I do too." Sandy replied just as sadly. Niall looked up and smiled weakly before leaning up and attaching their lips. "I love you." The older boy whispered as they pulled away.

Niall smiled and gave him a quick peck. “I love you too. So much.” The rest of the night was spent cuddling and soon, light snores were heard from them.

~

A week later, before a concert in Ireland, Niall approached his boyfriend and pulled him into an empty room. Sandy, confused and worried as he took in Niall’s expression, quickly took him in his arms and held him tight.

"What’s the matter, sweetheart?" He asked, voice soft and gentle. Niall took in a shuddering breath before pulling away and staring into those brown, beautiful eyes.

"I-I’m tired of hiding, Sandy…I, I want everyone to know about us. I know you’re not ready and I respect that, but I can’t keep this a secret anymore. I’m so sorry, I-" Before he could finish, he felt lips crash onto his, instantly cutting him off.

"Niall," Sandy laughed as he pulled back, a hand cupping Niall’s cheek, whilst the other one tangled itself into Niall’s, fingers laced together, "It’s alright, calm down. Yeah? I’m ready, alright? If you wanna tell the world today, than let’s do it. I really don’t mind. I love you and want to be able to hold you in the public eye, okay?"

Niall felt a grin take over his face and he yelped in obvious excitement, and jumped up to wrap his arms and legs around his boyfriend, causing Sandy to let out a loving laugh as he kept a protective hold on the younger boy.

~

"Um, before we end tonight…there’s something I need to say," Niall spoke into the mic, hands slightly shaking. Liam, Louis, Harry and Zayn looked on at the smaller boy, confusion written over their faces. Niall glanced back at Sandy, who gave him a smile and nodded, "Well, for the last few months…I’ve been keeping a secret from you all, including the boys," He glanced at his band mates, who stared back, "But tonight, I want to tell you all what secret it is and there’s no better way than saying it at an Ireland concert. I know that my family and friends are here tonight and I don’t know how they’ll all react to this, but I can’t keep it secret any longer. Um…Sandy?"

Sandy put down his guitar and stepped to Niall’s side, linking their hands together as gasps filled the room. His band mates, including Jon, Josh and Dan, watched with wide eyes as they finally registered what was going on. “Sandy and I are dating. And have been for 6 months.”

Silence filled the room for a few seconds and Niall hid his face in Sandy’s neck as the older boy cupped the back of his head to hold it against him. However, seconds later, everyone burst into applause and cheers, including the others on stage. Niall whipped his head up and grinned, laughs escaping his mouth and his happiness went through the roof.

Sandy laughed too, tugging his love closer to himself as everyone began chanting,  _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_ , and that’s when Sandy gently lifted Niall’s face and leaned forward. Niall met him half way and their lips molded together, creating perfect synchronization. 

As the boys ran off stage and into their dressing room, Louis turned to grin at the flustered Niall, the older boy wiggling his eyebrows as Niall giggled (a very manly giggle in his defense) and hid his face in his hands. “So, Nialler,” Louis teased, causing the other three to smile fondly and Zayn wrapped an arm around Niall’s shoulders.

"Why didn’t you ever tell us when you got together? We would have supported you 100%." Liam said, slightly hurt but more ecstatic for his friend. Niall bit his lip and looked down, wringing his hands together.

"We wanted to keep it a secret until we knew whether it was a serious thing or not…and I guess we just got a little carried away as we spent more time together." The blonde boy shrugged, just as the door opened and in stepped Paul, looking around and smiling at the boys.

"Niall, your family and friends wanna speak to you." He said, looking a little worried and Niall understood why when he saw the look on his parents’ faces.

"Uh, okay. Um, yeah, sure, let them in. Uh, boys? Could you give us a few? Please?" The four boys nodded and Harry patted his back as they left. Before Paul left, he pulled Niall into a tight hug and whispered,

"I’m proud of you, Ni," Before turning around and leaving. Niall was now left in the room with his mam, dad, brother, and best friends.

"Niall James Horan!" Maura growled, eyes like slits as she glared at her youngest son, "I did not raise you to be like this! I raised you to love women, not men! That’s disgusting! How dare you think it’s alright to be this…this…worthless homo!"

"You have brought shame upon this family, young man. I never want to see or speak to you again, unless you decide to come back and apologise for being this disgusting being. Until then, you are no longer my son. Do not come home again." Bobby growled before pulling a fuming Maura out of the room and down the hall, away from their youngest son.


End file.
